1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new shape retention hose construction and to a new method of making such a hose construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a shape retention hose construction comprising a length of flexible tubular hose formed mainly of polymeric material and having opposite end portions and an intermediate body portion that defines internal and external peripheral surface means of the hose, and shape retention means carried by the hose and being adapted to generally retain the shape of the hose construction when the hose and its carried shape retention means are jointly bent into a particular shape. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. to Yurdin, 3,402,741; the U.S. Pat. No. to Bixby, 4,295,496; the U.S. Pat. No. to Tally, 4,327,775; the U.S. Pat. No. to Bixby, 4,456,034 and the U.S. Pat. No. to Wink et al, 4,463,779.